


The sickfic no one's asking for

by ComplicatedComplications



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Corpse is really caring, Fever, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Fainting, Light Angst, Lily makes a brief appearance, M/M, Rae's like mentioned once, Sickfic, i asked for this dun judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedComplications/pseuds/ComplicatedComplications
Summary: Sykkuno's sick and Corpse cares for himOrThe fic I really wanted so I wrote it
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 77
Kudos: 953





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first fic on the archive, and I’m nervous as all hell for this especially since this is a sin ship (as I’ve called it since we shouldn’t really be shipping real people but) and ~~I hope none of my friends find this~~ (It’s been found)
> 
> Also this one is more of a friendship ship than a ship ship, but you can take it either way
> 
> And disclaimer: you know the drill, no sharing of this on any of the social media and whatnot; no forcing this in their face and whatnot; I’ll delete this if they say they don’t like this and whatnot.
> 
> Just keep it quiet guys, and we can all ship in peace. Or else I (and most probably a lot of other people too) am gonna die since I’m living and thriving off this ship
> 
> —————
> 
> . (Short time skip)  
> — (change in point view)  
> ——— (it’s a skip skip sorta)

Sykkuno sneezed again for the umpteenth time that day, and it bumps up the sneeze counter chat has become. He coughs a little and sniffles, taking a piece of tissue from somewhere off to the side and blowing his nose before disposing of it.  
  
"Sykkuno, are you okay?" Lily's voice filters out from the proximity chat of their Minecraft game, "my chat says you've been sneezing the entire stream..."

The brunette waves it off with an excuse of not dusting his room well before sneezing again, "I should probably get the vacuum cleaner in here." He jokes lightly before returning to the game, attentively placing blocks where necessary.

The sneeze counter goes up a couple more times the next few minutes, more rapidly than before which greatly worried everyone. There are more than a couple of comments which tell him to rest, spamming it rapidly so that the streamer catches it.

Unfortunately for them, Sykkuno gets distracted.

His phone dings with a notification from Discord, Corpse's name appearing above the message. 

> we ran out of day/nyquil shld I buy med? 

Sykkuno flushes sheepishly, he must have made a lot of noise with his sneezing.

could you please? <

if you don't think you can it's fine! <

> anything for you Sykkuno :)

Everyone seemingly forgets about their previous endeavour to make Sykkuno stop streaming as there's a sudden rush of comments in chat, gushing over his blushing face and wide smile, many asks as to who Sykkuno's messaging. "It's just my roommate guys," he says before sniffling, "they offered to get some medicine from the pharmacy nearby." 

He sneezes and thanks the viewers for the gift subs when it came through, "'arent I housed with otv' uhh no, I— I moved out a while back when the lease was ending remember?"

The sound of keys scrapping against wood and the zip of a jacket hits his ears just as he says that, the front door clicking softly as it opens and closes.

Sykkuno smiles again and reads out another question, "'whos my roomie' uhhh- hey look, a beehive."

—

Corpse tugs the beanie down a little further as he walks down the sidewalk, hiding his hands in the pockets of his jacket as he had forgone the rings —leaving him bare and feeling rather naked but it was also less likely for him to be recognised. On the bright side, he wasn't wearing entirely black for once; his jacket was a dark olive green but everything else other than that was black. 

The trip to the pharmacy was uneventful, especially so since it was one of the only places he could call one of his usual haunts what with his ever declining health, but the pharmacist did raise a brow when he entered since it's a pandemic and all that jazz.

"Uh, do you have anything good for flus?" He asks shyly, soft enough it would have been muffled entirely by the dark mask that covers his mouth. Luckily enough for him, the pharmacist seems to catch it and even pulls out fever medicine just in case. It helps to be cautious nowadays.

"Cough?" She asks, while making the motion of coughing in case Corpse didn’t hear her.

He shrugs since he didn’t hear Sykkuno cough but the older did say something about an itchy throat, "blocked nose mostly."

.

Corpse catches the tail end of another sneeze just as he eases open Sykkuno's room door, the stream still ongoing much to his surprise —he remembered reading a comment on chat that asked Sykkuno to stop streaming for the sake of his health some time ago; and yes he was watching Sykkuno's stream again and may or may not have joined in on the counting. Though that was before Sykkuno started to get sicker and the brunette had been brushing his viewers' concerns off.

Corpse decides to take matters into his own hands as he enters the room from the right (the left of the camera from the viewpoint of the viewers on stream), which was also very conveniently off-camera. Sykkuno does spot him and mutes his mic, cutting his sentence in half and sending his chat into a frenzy.

Turning the camera face towards the wall, Corpse puts down the small bag of medicine in front of Sykkuno. He deadpans, "fifty subs, stop streaming."

It gets the man moving because the brunette immediately sputters, shaking his head fervently with a stream of "no i-it's too much!"

Sykkuno waves his hands animatedly in front of his face, "I’ll stop streaming I swear! Please don’t spend that amount of money just to do this!"

Corpse gives him a look for added pressure before shifting the webcam back into place while making sure to be out of frame. Sykkuno quickly puts an awkward smile on his face and switches his mic on, "uhh, I-I’m gonna stop streaming now guys. I would love to say more but I think my roommate's going to kill me the longer I drag this out so today's a short goodbye!" A few more clicks, "we're going to raid Rae since I can’t think of anyone else at this moment, have fun guys!"

Five minutes later he shuts down the electronics and looks to Corpse sheepishly. The younger huffs under the face mask, "take the meds and get some sleep Sykkuno." A mild glare, "if you even think of turning on that terminal, I’m going to mess up your wires."

Sykkuno's smile falters and looks to side guiltily, he totally wasn’t thinking about doing exactly what Corpse said —not at all.

———

And well, if Sykkuno got a fever the next day and Corpse had to play nurse then that’s a story for another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me kudos and comments please, I need validation
> 
> Also I really applaud all the writers who daringly post their fics cus I’m a ball of anxiety. Thank you
> 
> P.S. if you spot mistakes pls write in the comments too!  
> 


	2. It’s another time :>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sykkuno's day **should** have been going about fine really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . (Short time skip)  
> — (change in point view)  
> ——— (it’s a skip skip sorta)
> 
> —————
> 
> (It’s really short by the way)
> 
> For those who wanted a second part...

It’s two fifty-four a.m. and suffering.

Yesterday Sykkuno ate the medicine, took a nap; woke up an hour or so later to Corpse screaming at the aluminium foil —again— and the smell of food being cooked; ate dinner then took another dosage of the tiny little pills and then went straight to bed.

He did everything Corpse told him to do and kept a good distance from his computer if only to discourage his roommate from going through with the messing of his wires threat. He even felt better when tucking himself in, having the sneezing stop made things significantly less troublesome.

So why is he awake at three a.m. with his teeth chattering with seemingly no plans to stop? Worst of all, he didn’t even feel cold, heck, he was sweating.

His hands shake slightly as he raises it to rub at his arms, goosebumps raised all over his body. He couldn't seem to focus as he tried to stop the chattering teeth, willing his jaw closed tight to stop it. His heart seemed to beat faster too, and the sweat was making his pyjamas cling uncomfortably onto him.

If Sykkuno didn't remember the fact that he was dreaming about Bimbus, he would have thought he had just woken up by a nightmare. But then even the worst of his nightmares have never affected him this much so what's going on?

While his mind was going through internal contemplation, the tremors eventually went away and his teeth stopped chattering; the goosebumps were still there mostly but at least his heartbeat had calmed down.

Shelving the contemplative thoughts away for tomorrow, Sykkuno lays back onto the bed and sighs in relief, his mind and body seemingly drained of all energy as his eyes began to slip close.

He'll be fine right?

———

It was around eleven thirty when Corpse woke up with a feeling of dread coiled at his stomach, something inherently off with the atmosphere in the house was setting off his fight or flight response. Bad feelings were never a good sign.

And if he were to go off anything from this bad feeling, it would be that it would not be in his best interests to try and go back to sleep right now. Although that is what he greatly wishes to do since he already doesn’t get enough sleep as it is.

With a disgruntled sigh he allows a sliver of sunlight to pass the blackout curtains, the thin line of light the only thing that lit up the room, and starts his day with a staring contest with the ceiling.

.

It's only when Corpse makes his way to the living room an hour later does he realise what's wrong, one, Bimbus was running up to him —why's this wrong you may ask? Because Bimbus hasn't exactly warmed up to him yet despite the amount of time they've been together— and the half-breed only does this when Sykkuno can't play with him; two, because Sykkuno's not awake yet it seems.

The older is normally awake before him, even during the occasions where Sykkuno sleeps in because Corpse will simply sleep in even longer, so this is quite worrying. Bimbus trails after him as he strides over to Sykkuno's room, unsurprisingly finding the door closed.

He knocks gently against the wood, leaning onto the door for any form of response only to hear nothing. That coil of dread seemed to knot tighter at this, and Corpse knocks a little harder in case Sykkuno didn't hear him.

It takes a while but the door does open, which would have relived Corpse if not for the strained smile on Sykkuno's face, "good morning Cor-"

His heart drops and eyes widen as the words are cut off, the older's eyes rolling back before falling forward. Corpse drops down to a kneel to catch Sykkuno, gripping the man's shoulders and shaking him lightly. "Sykkuno what's wrong? Sykkuno—"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...instead I gift to you, heart pain :D
> 
> Hope you read the tags right :DDD
> 
> Side note: I’m very thankful for the support you gave me in the first chapter, so I’ve hydraulic pressed my brain for the writing juice :)


	3. Fever dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sykkuno's internal suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back, after a few days causing heart pain and all that— yeah I have the second half of chapter 2.
> 
> Oh and it’s extra long, so...take it as an apology? ;^;
> 
> —————  
> . (Short time skip)  
> — (change in point view)  
> ——— (it’s a skip skip sorta)

There's something nice and cool going all over his back, and there's this really comfortable warmth and nice smell in front of him...

_"Sykkuno?"_

He opens his eyes slightly and sees a blurry figure in black, the sound of his name is muffled. He feels like his body is floating within a vast expanse of water...

_"Sykkuno can you stay awake for me?"_

There's that nice voice again, he can’t see right, he wants to rub his eyes and clear his vision— ah, no good, his arms are too heavy...

_"Sykkuno—_

Let's just sleep instead, it's easier.

—

Corpse frowns before further hiking the sick man's shirt up, running a damp cloth across Sykkuno's rib cage. He delicately leans the older against the cold walls of the bathroom and works on rolling up Sykkuno's pant legs.

He rinses the cloth out and wrings it, continuing to wipe down Sykkuno's calves. It would have been better for Corpse if Sykkuno were awake but with a fever of that temperature, he can't blame the brain for shutting off the older's conscious. The pant legs are rolled back down.

Corpse flips the cloth to the other side and gently wipes Sykkuno's face, cleaning off the sweat that's built up, before sliding a hand over his forehead. His fingers brush against soft hair as he checks whether it was still as hot as it was when Sykkuno first fainted. He'd need to pull out the ear thermometer from whatever depths it's in to accurately check this, for now though, he settles for a rough gauge.

He hooks an arm underneath Sykkuno's knees and folds the older forward to brace a hand at his back to pick him up in a princess carry. Of course by doing this, his joints protested greatly but he did it anyway and carried Sykkuno back to the bed.

He's careful not to jostle the man awake and lays Sykkuno's body down gently, pulling the blanket over in an effort to let him not get cold from the amount of sweat his body was generating. Sometimes sweating it out is the way you have to do it, even if there technically isn’t any proof it helps.

Jogging lightly back to the bathroom, Corpse quickly washes the cloth clean and soaks it with cold water before twisting it slightly to leave it moist.

Corpse sighs as he places the cloth across Sykkuno's forehead, he hopes the streamer gets well soon.

———

Sykkuno feels his tears slip from the outer corners of his eyes and leave a cold line of water on his temples as he wakes with a pained groan, turning his head and causing the cloth in his forehead to drop onto the pillow. The piercing pain at the back of his head made him promptly regret the decision to even move and shifting back made it even worse as it jostles his head.

He had a splitting headache and his ears were ringing, opening his eyes made them sting and water like mad and in general everything just felt like shit. His nose was stuffed and his mouth was dry from sleeping with his mouth open to breathe. Fun fact, his tongue was numb too since it dried out from open-mouthed breathing.

The sound of his room door being opened pulled Sykkuno out from internally cataloguing his suffering, he couldn’t see who it was as his eyes were still closed since the stinging was really bad, but there's only one person who would in the house currently.

He hears water sloshing slightly as footsteps came closer to him, a sigh before a thump from something being placed on his bedside table. The cloth Sykkuno previously displaced from his forehead is taken from his left, the edges of it brushing against his cheeks.

He assumes it’s rinsed using the water he heard earlier since the sound of water splashing came, a few micro droplets reaching his face. The cloth is then returned to his forehead and he feels the blanket shift, his arm being pulled out from underneath and exposed to the air.

A different cloth makes its way to his forearm and starts wiping up and down gently, a warm hand holding his arm while the other continued with the reciprocating motion. The action is repeated on both arms and his calves, soothing enough that Sykkuno could feel himself almost drift into dreamland.

What startles him is when the cloth is rinsed again and it makes its way to his neck, the coolness of the cloth making him flinch. It most definitely didn’t escape Corpse's eyes as the next thing Sykkuno knows a the low voice asking if he was awake.

Moving his arm was tiring since he doesn’t have the energy to spend, so his hand shakes a little as he gives a little wave. "How are you feeling?" Corpse asks, fingers gently carding through his hair.

Sykkuno makes a rough sound, his voice catching in his throat and causing him to cough. The motion makes his head hurt a lot, but he needed to cough so he disregarded it for now. Corpse immediately helps him to try sitting up, the hand braced at his back a warm comfort. "I’ll get some water," the younger says softly, and his hand retreats with him, leaving Sykkuno a little upset at the loss of warmth.

He wasn’t really upset for long since Corpse returns soon after with a cup half-filled so that it didn’t spill easily. His hands tremble as they grasp around the glass, but he doesn’t worry, it won’t drop since Corpse is holding onto it.

The brunette takes small sips, swirling the liquid around his mouth to moisten it and his vocals. While at it, he also tries to open his eyes, blinking rapidly as the stinging came, the buildup of water leaking down like tears which worried Corpse. "Sykkuno?"

Sykkuno raises one finger to acknowledge the younger's worry but doesn’t give any other indication of needing Corpse's help so the man steps back. The stinging subsides gradually, leaving his eyes extremely watery after when he could finally open them fully, the light from the open door looking like some sort of camera filter.

He tests his voice with soft hums and smiles, "thanks Corpse," he croaks nasally, his voice cracking slightly while getting used to it. "My throat's a little dry and I’m not crying, my eyes were just stinging a little."

It is also at times like this that Sykkuno thanks Corpse for having a deep soothing voice because his ears are ringing, remember that? He highly doubts that he could stand hearing someone else's voice at this moment in time without potentially losing his cool.

"How are you feeling?" Corpse asks again, worry evident in his voice.

"I’m having a really bad headache every time I so much as turn my head, and my nose is blocked, but other than that I think I’m feeling a lot better!" Sykkuno smiles, "thanks for taking care of me Corpse..."

The taller doesn’t respond but does shift a little awkwardly, "um, there's vegetable soup I made for your dinner if you’re feeling up to it. I can bring it to you," Corpse offers.

And because ComplicatedComplications is a cliché person, Sykkuno's stomach chooses that moment to grumble and growl in protest of its lack of food.

The older grimaces, "yes please."

———

Sykkuno's back to streaming within the next three days —after being taken care of by Corpse for two of those three days, the younger finally allowed him to work— still on medication for his still existing flu symptoms.

"Sorry for being on a sudden hiatus guys," Sykkuno says sheepishly, "I uhh— fell sick and got a fever...yeah." He rocks his body gently back and forth, "I’m not completely well yet but I figured I’m well enough to stream and y'know...there's a water bill to pay and all that."

There's a spam of 'get well soon' and variations of it that floods the chat, his viewers greatly worried for him. "Oh don’t worry! My roommate's been taking really really good care of me," he smiles while he nods to himself, "they cooked for me and all that, they even banned me from using my phone!" He laughs a little, "but they deemed me well enough to stream so here I am and— oops, oh yeah guys we're playing Among Us with Corpse today."

He joins the Discord call, Rae immediately saying hello to him. "Hi Rae, hey Corpse."

"Welcome back Sykkuno."

And somewhere in the back of Sykkuno's mind, he can’t actually quite believe that Corpse really took care of him for that amount of time. It feels like a fever dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! And for those who want to know exactly what temperature I’m implying with these symptoms, it’s around 104°F/40°C. Possibly more since it’s more or less almost reaching hyperpyrexia levels of degree.
> 
> Of course these may not be right since I’m channeling the pain I had when I was a little kid with this temperature of a fever so eh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Another thing about the numb tongue thing, unless you left it out for a long time it wouldn’t be entirely numb. What I implied with that little tidbit of information is that Sykkuno has been asleep for a lot longer than my story conveys. Also has anyone ever stuck their tongue out long enough for it to dry before? It feels weird when you touch it with your fingers, both for your fingers and tongue but honestly try it when there's no one around to judge you.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me kudos and comments please, I need validation
> 
> Also I really applaud all the writers who daringly post their fics cus I’m a ball of anxiety. Thank you
> 
> P.S. if you spot mistakes pls write in the comments too!  
> 


End file.
